


Our Family

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: AkaKuro Week 2017 [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, AkaKuro Week, AkaKuro Week 2017, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Day Six, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, and somehow part of my Mutants AU, finally the family au I wanted to write, for who knows how long, so it's loosely connected to days One and Five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Every day is different in the Akashi-Kuroko family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day Six greets you with the theme of Noise!  
> I think it's time for me to write a small family fic, with all disregard to current laws about adoption and same-sex marriage. Because it's fandom, and all couples deserve happiness. Part of the Mutant AU of days One and Five.

 

To the people, being Akashi-Kuroko meant a lot of things. It meant talent and riches, for one. Akashi-Kuroko was strength and power and a life that never stops.

For Akashi-Kuroko Katsumi, it meant family, embarassment, and noise.

Her name, written with the characters for Victory and Beauty.

And trully, her (adoptive) parents thought her of nothing less than that: A beauty, and the victory of their lives. She did look a lot like a child born from their union; average height, with long, bright, scarlet hair and sky blue eyes. And her name, an Akashi tradition, from her father Seijuurou, to her grandfather Masaomi, to her great-grandfather Akihiko.

Surprisingly, it was Tetsuya that suggested it.

(Not so surprisingly, if you consider that father Seijuurou had said Masami, or Shiori.)

Akashi-Kuroko also meant that she got the infamous ''Generation of Miracles'' as extended family.

Hence, noise.

To be completely honest, Katsumi loved them. But uncle Daiki and uncle Ryota and uncle Taiga were extremely loud. They argued a lot, all the time, made a huge mess in the kitchen, and made aunt Satsuki yell at them for being so irresponsible.

Speaking of which.

Today was her birthday.

And that meant a long, wild, noisy gathering.

After a deep breath, she opens the door.

"Happy birthday!"

_Ugh. Here we go again._

She can't wait for it to end.

 

-//-

 

It was as common as any of her birthdays. The special thing was that she was taught ''proper'' streetball and _"Isn't that an oxymoron, uncle Daiki?"_ to which Daiki asked what did that mean.

 _"It means uncle Daiki is a moron."_ she muttered, causing her dads to laugh (was bad sense of humour a family thing?)

For her team, she picked Seijuurou and Tetsuya, much to everyone else's disappointment.

They swift their game to 'powerball' after some wins to the Akashi-Kuroko team. (Powerball being a version of basketball where, using one's powers was considered fair game.)

Their victory was even greater.

How could it not be, when two of the team's players could (for different reasons) jump out of nowhere to steal the ball and scrore, while the third could stop time (more likely, someone's _perception_ of time) to steal the ball and score.

 

**_[Yes, Katsumi seemed to be a fitting name indeed]_ **

 

It's late in the evening when her aunt and uncles give her her presents and kiss her goodnight.

But before that, aunt Satsuki asks her what's her greatest wish is.

It's not a difficult question to answer to.

**"I wish to find someone to like me as much my dads like each other!"**

 

-//-

 

"I'm glad Katsumi is part of our lives." Seijuurou confesses to Tetsuya that night, in their shared bed. "She's such a bright child."

Tetsuya nods. "And she brings out all your fatherly instincts." he comments. "I thought Akashis don't do parenting."

"They don't." Seijuurou is quick to reply. "Sometimes I wonder what I would do without you."

"You're doing great." he reassured him. "And if you ever stray from your path, I'll Ignite Pass you back into your senses."

The redhead laughs. "Thank you, my _Light._ "


End file.
